Aegis of the Legion
Aegis of the Legion is a legendary item in League of Legends.Aegis of the Legion's item page at Leagueoflegends.com Recipe * (650g) ** (300g) ** (180g) ** 170g * (475g) * (400g) * 375g Cost Analysis * 200 health = 528g * 20 armor = 400g * 20 magic resist = 400g * 10 health regen = 360g ** Total Gold Value = 1688g * 20 magic resist = 400g * 10 health regen = 360g ** Total Gold Value = 760g * needs at least one allied champion nearby to be gold efficient. Builds into * Similar items * * Strategy * is very useful on support and tank champions. * becomes more effective with more nearby teammates. Therefore, a team that has one has an overall advantage in teamfights. Trivia * and its upgrade, , are two of the only four items in the game to offer both armor and magic resistance, the others being and . Patch history . V3.04: * Aura grants an additional 50% health regen, armor, and magic resist for minions. V1.0.0.153: * and : ** Fixed a bug where the Legion Aura from both items was stacking on teams. V1.0.0.152: * Item cost increased to 2150 from 1925. * Combine cost reduced to 625 from 750. * New recipe: + + * Health reduced to 250 from 270. * Armor increased to 20 from 18. * Magic resistance reduced to 20 from 24. * Aura no longer grants attack damage. * Aura armor bonus reduced to 10 from 12. * Aura now grants 10 health regen per 5 seconds to nearby allies. * Used in new item recipe: V1.0.0.120: * Aura bonuses are now only applied to ally champions instead of to all ally units.This was undocumented in the patch notes and only confirmed by a Riot employee after players reported it as being a bug. V1.0.0.106: * no longer grants a beneficial aura while the item holder is dead. V1.0.0.96: * Fixed a bug where was not affecting minions. V1.0.0.94(b): * Clones will no longer grant a double bonus to the aura holder. Clones with aura items otherwise interact the same with other champions. V1.0.0.82:'Remake * +270 health. * +18 armor. * +24 magic resistance. * Unique aura: +12 armor / +15 magic resistance / +8 attack damage to nearby allied units. * Old: +270 health; Unique aura: +23 armor, +24 magic resistance, +10 attack damage. 'V1.0.0.61: * Magic resistance Aura reduced to 25 from 40. * Armor Aura reduced to 25 from 35. * Attack damage Aura increased to 10 from 8. * Health increased to 300 from 285. V0.9.25.21: * Reduced health to 285 from 300. V0.9.22.16: * Combine cost increased to 750 from 700. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Recipe changed: Now requires + + + 700 gold (the total cost is the same as before). May 9, 2009 Patch: Added * : ** Mid tier legendary Armor / Magic Resistance / Health item with Unique passive: +12 attack damage / +35 armor / +40 magic resistance aura (Affects minions). }} References cs:Aegis of the Legion fr:Égide de la Légion pl:Egida Legionu zh:军团圣盾 Category:Advanced items Category:Armor items Category:Aura items Category:Health items Category:Magic resistance items